Give you what you like
by ItzOrihara
Summary: "– Shizu-chan, ¿Me amas ? –" "– ¿Amarte? ¿Quién en su sano juicio podría llegar a amarte? Eres el ser más despreciable que conozco. Arruinas la vida de las personas, juegas con sus sentimientos y sueños y asesinas sin tener piedad ni consideración de nadie. ¡Por supuesto que no te amo, pulga! Amarte supondría mi inminente fin. –"
– Shizu-chan, ¿Me amas~? – Repetí la pregunta que nos llevó a dónde estábamos, aquella pregunta que más ha salido de mis labios en los últimos días, últimas noches, últimas semanas. Dos monstruos no son capaces de amarse, un dios no es capaz de enamorarse de un monstruo. ¿O sí? Quizá no. ¿Cómo era que habíamos acabado así? Me preguntaba mientras miraba el pulcro techo de mi habitación. Era la… ¿Segunda o tercera noche de la semana? Ah, estaba agotado. Traté de incorporarme en mi cama, librando una batalla más contra el dolor que sentía crecer. Dolor. Imposible levantarme por el momento, quizá mañana haría un nuevo intento y quizá, lograría ponerme de pie.

Tu fotografía enmarcada en mi mesa de noche me recordaba constantemente el acuerdo que teníamos y en el que, por cuenta propia; había acabado. Los ruidos en mi cocina no me sorprendieron, después de repetirlos constantemente la costumbre empieza a aparecer. Mis párpados, pesados, no iban a aguantar más. Miré el reloj por última vez y eran casi las 04:00am… ¿Quién diría que hubiera terminado así?

 _Please wrap your_ _drunken_ _arms around me_

 _(Por favor, posa tus ebrios brazos alrededor mío)  
_ _And I'll let you call me yours tonight_

 _(Y te dejaré llamarme tuya esta noche)  
_ _Cause slightly broken's just what I need_

 _(Porque apenas roto es lo que necesito)  
_ _And if you give me what I want_

 _(Y si me das lo que quiero)  
_ _Then I'll give you what you like_

 _(Entonces te daré lo que te gusta)_

– Shizu-chan, ¿Me amas~? – Pregunté al verme atrapado por ti en aquel mugriento callejón, tu camisa blanca ahora estaba teñida de un rojo vibrante el cual se comenzó a deslavar al momento en el que la lluvia comenzaba a caer. El cielo lloraba, por alguna razón que yo aún desconocía. Tus manos, amplias y fuertes apretaban con fuerza mi cuello; no tenía escapatoria. Recurrí al último recurso que tenía aunque no era de esa forma que lo quería utilizar. Era un As bajo la manga, era una pregunta retórica por la cual jamás me imaginé el llegar a sentirme… Así.

"– _¿Amarte? ¿Quién en su sano juicio podría llegar a amarte? Eres el ser más despreciable que conozco. Arruinas la vida de las personas, juegas con sus sentimientos y sueños y asesinas sin tener piedad ni consideración de nadie. ¡Por supuesto que no te amo, pulga! Amarte supondría mi inminente fin_. –" Y cada vez, apretabas más fuerte mi cuello. Estaba despojado de armas, no tenía ninguna en ese momento así que, quisiera o no; me gustara o no… Estaba a tu merced. _"– Aunque, pensándolo bien… Creo que tú sí me amas a mí. ¿Cierto? –"_ Oh, Shizu-chan… Realmente te odio tanto.

Soltaste mi cuello solo para sujetarme de nuevo con más fuerza, sentía que mi garganta se partiría en dos y la desesperación comenzó a apoderarse de mí a medida que el aire dejó de ingresar a mis pulmones. Aún no quería morir, ¡aún no quería morir! Detuve mi ataque de ansiedad y pánico cuando sentí tus manos tomando mi rostro, mis agitados ojos mostraban lo que yo tanto me esforzaba en ocultar. Realmente te amo, realmente tenía miedo de que, con el chasquido de tus dedos; mi vida llegara a su final. "– _Pensándolo bien, aún no es momento de matarte. Quizá te de algo del tan ansiado amor que anhelas. –"_

Lo demás que sucedió… No sé exactamente como pasó. Mi mejilla irritada pedía a gritos un descanso, mis piernas, temblorosas no sujetarían mi peso por mucho tiempo más. Tu miembro entraba y salía de mí sin ningún tipo de consideración, sin ningún tipo de cuidado. Así como entraste en mí, con la misma fuerza comenzaste a penetrarme. Dolía, dolía bastante y sin embargo; gemidos vergonzosos escapaban de mi boca. Tu diestra sujetaba mi cabello, jalándolo hasta el punto de causarme daño y tu zurda apretaba mis caderas. El dolor reinó en mí en ese momento.

"– _Oe, pulga… No pensé que fueras tan puta._ _–"_ Ah, estúpido protozoario. Tus palabras me dolieron más de lo que llegaría a aceptar. Mis caderas se meneaban solas contra las tuyas, creando un erótico y húmedo golpeteo, y sin previo aviso… Pude sentir aquella sustancia caliente y viscosa llenar mi interior y resbalar por mis muslos. Tragué saliva llegando al orgasmo. Con la misma brutalidad con la que entraste en mí, así saliste. Mi orgullo y mi dignidad estaban destruidos. ¿Quién diría que después de unas copas, serías capaz de conservar tanta fuerza destructiva en tu interior?

 _Please tell me I'm your one and only_

 _(Por favor dime que soy la única en tu vida)_

 _Or lie and say at least tonight_

 _(O miente y dí "al menos esta noche")_

 _I've got a brand new cure for lonely_

 _(Tengo una nueva cura para los corazones solitarios)_

 _And if you give me what I want_

 _(Y si me das lo que quiero)_

 _Then I'll give you what you like_

 _(Entonces te daré lo que te gusta)_

Estaba roto. ¿Eso era lo que los humanos sentían cuando los usaba? ¿Cuándo jugaba con ellos y con sus sentimientos? Pensaba en aquello mientras trataba de conciliar el sueño en mi cama, al mirar a la derecha ahí estabas tú. Vistiéndote después de aquella noche de pasión, te acercaste de nuevo a mí y mi cuerpo involuntariamente tembló en respuesta a tus acciones. Sujetaste mi mentón con la delicadeza con la que una madre acaricia a su pequeño y besaste mis labios, parpadeé de forma lenta disfrutando tu efímero beso y tu efímera actitud dulce… Había perdido de la forma más miserable posible. Me había enamorado completamente de ti. " _– Te amo. –"_ Dijiste contra mis labios, haciendo que mi corazón se comprimiera y doliera a tal punto de quererlo extirpar con una de mis navajas. _"– Gracias por ser mi puta, eres el único. – "_ Y con esas palabras, mi corazón terminó por romperse.

Sabía que no era el único en tu vida, sabía que había alguien más que tenía lo que yo no: Tu verdadero cariño. Podía fingir sentir emoción cuando decías que me amabas en el acto sexual, podía fingir la alegría que verdaderamente sentía cuando te miraba entrar por la puerta aunque, en más de una ocasión estuvieras cayéndote de ebrio. ¿Por qué había permitido que llegáramos a éste punto? ¿Qué me había orillado a dejar mi orgullo de lado, solamente para poder complacerte y estar contigo? Esto no había salido como lo había planeado, mucho menos como lo había previsto. Esto no era el típico "Gana-Gana" al que estaba acostumbrado pero claro, no tenía por qué sorprenderme… Contigo nada nunca salía a como yo lo había planeado.

 _When you turn off the lights_

 _(Cuando apagas las luces)  
_ _I get stars in my eyes_

 _(Estrellas surgen en mis ojos)  
_ _Is this love?_

 _(¿Es esto amor?)  
_ _Maybe someday_

 _(Quizá algún día)  
_ _So don't turn on the lights_

 _(Así que no enciendas las luces)  
_ _I'll give you what you like_

 _(Te daré lo que te gusta)_

¿Algún día podrás llegar a amarme? ¿Algún día podré llegar a ser algo más para ti que solamente un cuerpo para saciar tus instintos más bajos, más básicos? ¿Algún día… Algún día podrás mirarme de otra forma? Siento el escozor picar mis ojos, siento como poco a poco mis sentimientos se desbordan por mis mejillas como un río. Nunca pensé que el ser rechazado dolería tanto como ese día cuando te mofaste de mis sentimientos, pero… El ser utilizado como contenedor de tu semen, y el que yo lo permitiera por la vaga esperanza de que quizá algún día pudieras amarme fue lo que realmente me destrozo en millones de pedazos. Inclusive Namie era testigo de mi demacrado rostro, de los moretones que tenía en el cuerpo, de las mordidas que tenía en el cuello y hombros. _"– ¿Qué se siente probar tu propia medicina, Izaya? –"_ Me preguntó de la forma menos adecuada para mi estado de ánimo. – Eres libre de irte por hoy, Namie-chan… Y quizá por unos días más.

Pude notar en su rostro una pizca de preocupación, ¿se preocupaba por mí? ¿Por mi falta de apetito? ¿Por mis repentinos despistes fuera de lo común? ¿Por las marcas que tenía mi cuerpo? ¿O era acaso que se preocupaba solamente por el sueldo que semana con semana le entregaba íntegro en un sobre marrón? Estaba confinado a mi departamento, salir se había convertido en un verdadero martirio para mí. Cada calle que cruzaba, cada callejón que pasaba, cada poste, señal de tránsito, cada máquina expendedora me recordaban a ti. Me convertí en un humano más. En un miserable humano dominado por sus sentimientos, dominado por el dolor que me causaba el no ser correspondido, dominado por esos ojos color avellana que tanto me gustaban.

El tocar en la puerta me sacó de mi ensimismamiento, me puse de pie desganado de la silla de mi oficina y me acerqué a la puerta. – ¿Acaso olvidaste tus llaves, Shizu-chan? – Bromeé sin ser consiente si eras tú al otro lado de la puerta o no, cuando la abrí pude ver a la Dullahan de Ikebukuro frente a mi puerta con una expresión que jamás había visto. Texteó rápidamente en su dispositivo móvil y sin siquiera decirle una palabra entró al departamento.

[– Toda la ciudad rumora que estás muerto, inclusive Namie-san se ha mostrado preocupada por tu actual estado. Izaya, ¿qué está pasando?] La guie a la sala, no podía permitirle entrar a mi oficina y que viera su cabeza enfrascada como el mayor de los trofeos aunque, si descubriera que yo era quién siempre la había tenido… ¿Me mataría? La idea de ser asesinado en ese momento no era tan descabellada para mí. Me había perdido de nuevo en mis pensamientos, miré hacia la hada y solamente esbocé un amago de sonrisa para ir a sentarme frente a ella.

– Me he enamorado, Celty. Y por primera vez, siento el dolor de los sentimientos no correspondidos. – Por la forma en la que se había sentado, entendí que esperaba más información de la que le estaba regalando. Carraspeé un poco y me acomodé en el sofá, suspiré pesadamente y finalmente; confesé mis sentimientos por ti a un tercero. – Me he enamorado de Shizu-chan. Pero él no me ama, aunque supongo que eso ya lo sabes. ¿Qué es el amor, Celty? ¿Qué es aquello que hace que sientas que te oprimen el pecho, que te desgarran el alma y que te crea el deseo innecesario de perecer por la otra persona? ¿Eso es el amor? – Divagaba, había comenzado a divagar ante aquellas ideas pero… ¡No puedo sacarte de mi mente, Shizu-chan! Solamente fantaseaba con el amor correspondido cuando, bajo en resguardo de la noche; me proclamabas como tuyo una y otra vez hasta que saciabas tu deseo carnal.

 _Emotions aren't that hard to borrow_

 _(Las emociones no son tan difícil de pedir prestadas)_

 _When love's a word you never learned_

 _(Cuando amor es una palabra que uno nunca aprendió)_

 _And in a room of empty bottles_

 _(Y en una habitación de botellas vacías)_

 _If you don't give me what I want_

 _(Si no me das lo que quiero)_

 _Then you'll get what you deserve_

 _(Entonces te daré lo que te mereces)_

– ¿Por qué hacemos esto, Shizu-chan? – Pregunto mientras te veo entrar al departamento, deben de ser aproximadamente las 02:00am, tu piel despide el aroma del licor barato que has bebido y tu cuerpo, tambaleante; choca con todo aquello que le impide caminar con la normalidad de una persona sobria. Espero unos minutos que son la agonía misma para mí, pero no obtengo respuesta alguna. Te miró desde el sillón dubitativo si sentirme divertido por la extraña forma en la que caminas, temeroso de lo que pudieras llegar a hacerme si aparte de ebrio, también estás cabreado, alagado por tenerte aquí todas las noches aunque al desaparecer te desvanezcas como un ser nocturno.

Llegas a mi lado y sin más preámbulos me recuestas en el sofá con la suavidad que te caracteriza, detengo tus traviesas manos las cuales luchan por quitarme la camisa negra que en ese momento llevaba. Mi cuerpo duele, mis caderas, mis piernas, mi cuello y hombros, mis genitales duelen… Todo me duele, hasta el alma. Alzas tu rostro, impaciente por follarme de nuevo y miras mis ojos suplicantes de un poco de tu amor, de tu verdadero amor. Sueltas una risa que fácilmente pudo haberse escuchado hasta el condominio contiguo, te quitas de encima de mí y me jalas contigo al sujetarme de mi camisa.

"– _Mírate nada más, no eres más que una pulga sedienta de amor. Aceptaste ser follado por mí solo para sentir que alguien te quiere, que alguien se preocupa por ti. Pero no eres nada más que una sucia puta barata y te imaginas un inexistente futuro donde te quiero y todo es color de rosa. –"_ Basta… Basta, no digas nada más, ¡Para! Mis ojos de nuevo escocen, ¿cuántas veces he llorado con la misma imagen en mi cabeza? ¿Cuántas veces he sentido derrumbarme por anhelar lo mismo que no tengo y que no tendré? _" – Quizá pueda llegar a amarte, después de unas cuantas vidas después. Pero por ahora, te sugiero te conformes con el préstamo que te doy de lo que podría llegar a ser un amor, o un cariño… O quizá solamente lástima por el estado tan patético y deplorable en el que te encuentras. –"_

Los días han pasado y desde aquella interacción que tuvimos fuera del sexo, tú ya no has aparecido por mi departamento, te observo a lo lejos charlar con Tom, con Kadota inclusive con Celty… Me has abandonado por completo. ¿Habrás encontrado a alguien que te sacie mejor que yo? ¿Habrás encontrado a alguien que no te haga preguntas como las mías? ¿Habrás… Acaso habrás encontrado a una persona a la que amar y por la que no valía la pena seguir conmigo?

He encontrado mi refugio en el alcohol. No tengo idea de cuánto he gastado en alcohol, con cada paso tambaleante que soy escucho el golpeteo de los cristales. Rotos, completos, botellas de todas las marcas desparramadas en mi habitación y sala; lugares los cuáles me gusta conservar como están a diferencia de mi oficina, o de otras recámaras dónde no habías estado. Esto era un amor enfermizo, inclusive más enfermizo que el de Mairu y Kururi, o el de Namie y Seiji. Todo esto era por tu culpa Shizu-chan.

 _When you turn off the lights_

 _(Cuando apagas las luces)  
_ _I get stars in my eyes_

 _(Estrellas surgen en mis ojos)  
_ _Is this love?_

 _(¿Es esto amor?)  
_ _Maybe someday_

 _(Quizá algún día)_

¿Cuánto he bebido? ¿De cuánto me he desintoxicado en los últimos días…? ¿O semanas? ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde la última vez que te vi? Inconscientemente sueño contigo, anhelo tu tacto e inclusive el roce de tus labios con mi piel. ¿Por qué no estás conmigo? ¿Has encontrado a alguien que te conozca y te amé mejor que yo? No sé cuánto tiempo pasó antes de volver a verte, cuando desperté estaba de costado en el piso del baño con tus piernas sirviéndome como almohada… Habías regresado. ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Por lástima? No, por favor… Vete.

Decidí permanecer en tus piernas, fingiendo dormir para poder sentirte un poco más cerca de mí. ¿Es que acaso empezabas a tener algún sentimiento por mí? ¿Me estabas empezando a amar? Cada vez que cerraba los ojos imaginaba lo mismo una y otra vez. Dos monstruos amándose de una forma tan desenfrenada que los estúpidos cuentos de amor se hacían nada a comparación de nosotros. Estaba tan cómodo en sus piernas hasta que te moviste y tuve que separarme un poco de ti. _"– ¿Desde cuándo fumas y tomas tanto, pulga? –"_ Me preguntaste apenas viste que me encontraba despierto. Sonreí sin responder a tu pregunta. En tus ojos aprecié verdadera preocupación, me acomodé boca arriba en tus piernas y subí mi mano a acariciar tu mejilla y bajar poco a poco por tu mentón.

– Desde que busco formas de sentirte cerca de mí. – Por tu expresión, supe que no entendías a lo que me refería. Me incorporé con ayuda del lavamanos y me recargué en el azulejo del baño, mirándote aún sentado. – Te había extrañado, Shizu-chan. Aunque hay una duda que me ha surgido y me gustaría que me aclararas… ¿Por qué has regresado? – Te pusiste de pie como quién se acaba de sentar, rápidamente; buscando el salir para evitar mi pregunta. Sujeté tu mano con la suavidad con la que me habías acariciado alguna vez y busqué respuestas en tus ojos, en tu rostro.

"– _Temía que hubieras muerto. No podría… Sabría cómo vivir en un mundo sin la pulga molesta.– "_ ¿Había escuchado bien, o la resaca me estaba jugando una mala pasada…? Sea lo que fuere, me propuse el disfrutar de aquel momento contigo.

 _I've got this scene in my head_

 _(Tengo esta escena en la cabeza)_

 _I'm not sure how it ends_

 _(No estoy segura de cómo termina)_

 _Is this love?_

 _(¿Es esto amor?)  
_ _Maybe someday_

 _(Quizá algún día)_

 _So don't turn on the lights_

 _(Así que no enciendas las luces)  
_ _I'll give you what you like_

 _(Te daré lo que te gusta)_

"Quédate" murmuré cuando me tomaste en brazos para meterme a la tina con agua templada para que me pudiera duchar, después de haber bebido tanto mi piel desprendía el aroma al alcohol consumido. Mi cabello tenía el característico aroma a la nicotina y mi esencia no era "la que te gustaba". Me sonreíste por mi extraña petición y por un momento sentí como si todo lo que hubiera soñado, lo que hubiera anhelado por fin se estaba haciendo realidad.

No creía en los cuentos de hadas, ¡qué va! Eso son niñerías. Pero creía en las extrañas casualidades, coincidencias y sucesos que pasaban diario en Ikebukuro. Me relajé en la tina mientras escuchaba como limpiabas el departamento, ¿por qué lo hacías? ¿Por qué no solamente lo dejabas así como estaba y te metías a la bañera conmigo? Escuché la puerta del departamento y sin pensarlo dos veces, salí de la bañera con solo una toalla rodeando mi cintura; apresurado por detener tu huida.

Al salir de la recámara y girar choqué con tu cuerpo, mientras me mirabas con una sonrisa divertida ayudándome a ponerme de pie. "Pensé que te ibas a ir…" Acepté cabizbajo recibiendo un beso en mi frente. _"– Me quedaré un poco más. –"_ Dijiste, haciendo que mi corazón vibrara de felicidad por aquel repentino cambio de actitud. Tuya, mía, de todo lo que nos rodeaba. Sentí que finalmente las cosas daban un giro para bien, sentí que después de todo lo que había pasado, finalmente aceptabas algún sentimiento por mí.

 _I'll give you one last chance to hold me_

 _(Te daré una última oportunidad más para tomarme)_

 _If you give me one last cigarette_

 _(Si me das un último cigarrillo)_

 _By now it's only in the morning_

 _(Pero ya es casi de mañana)_

 _Now that I gave you what you want_

 _(Ahora que te dí lo que quieres)_

 _All I want is to forget_

 _(Todo lo que quiero es olvidar)_

Fue cuestión de días para que volviéramos a la misma rutina. No voy a negar que esos días en los que realmente parecías amarme y preocuparte por mí me llenaron de dicha, extraño el café que preparabas y la forma tan molesta en la que te esmerabas porque me comiera los vegetales que habías preparado… Ese era el Shizu-chan que quería fuera siempre conmigo. Pero no todo puede ser así de dulce, ¿correcto? Quizá te cansaste de ser meloso conmigo, quizá te hartaste de mis constantes muestras de afecto… Lamento no haber sido mejor en eso, no soy humano. Soy nuevo en afectividades.

Un día desperté y tú te habías ido de nuevo, habías huido de mi lado otra vez. Pasaban los días y tú no aparecías, no regresabas. Tus llaves las dejaste sobre la mesa con una pequeña nota que decía "Perdóname, pulga." Me pedías perdón… ¿Por qué? Oh claro, ya lo recordé. Por haberme roto el corazón una vez más.

Aproximadamente un mes había pasado y ahora no tenía una secretaria, tenía a una Namie preocupada verdaderamente por mí. Me cuidaba inclusive más de lo que cuidaba a Seiji y a Mika, me cuidaba como si fuera un peligro para mí mismo más que para la sociedad. Quizá si era así. Quizá mi depresión me estaba conduciendo a pensar o hacer cosas sin sentido. Shinra quería medicarme, Celty me cuidaba las espaldas cada vez que salía y Namie no me dejaba solo ni por un instante. Esto era… ¿Cariño, o lástima?

– Voy a salir, Namie-chan. Por favor, no me sigas ésta vez. – Miré la preocupación plasmada en los ojos de mi secretaria y luego miré la hora. – Volveré en una hora, no puedo permanecer más en éste lugar… Si no regreso, o muero… Quema éste lugar. – Sin esperar a que me respondiera cerré la puerta tras de mí y comencé a andar por las desoladas calles de Ikebukuro. Era raro verlas sin gente, sin transeúntes de un lado a otro haciendo y deshaciendo sus vidas a su antojo. El dios se encontraba de vacaciones.

Tener el corazón roto había detenido muchas de mis actividades. Ya no me causaba placer el ver a los humanos sufrir por los motivos que antes lo hacían, creo que después de que me rompieras el corazón y el alma en millones de pedazos, no disfrutaba de lo mismo Shizu-chan. Caminé por lugares nuevos, descubrí nuevos establecimientos y me permití maravillarme de nuevo con mis tan amados humanos (por supuesto, menos amados que tú.) Y por un momento, olvidé todo lo que habíamos pasado.

Olvidé todas las lágrimas, las borracheras, el asqueroso sabor que el tabaco dejaba en mis labios a excepción de cuando eras tú quién lo ponía. Maldito… ¿Podrías salir de mi cabeza por una vez? ¿Podrías dejarme olvidar todo de una vez por todas? No puedo más, Shizuo. No sé de dónde sacar fuerzas para seguirte amando y seguir adelante con mi vida sin ti.

 _When you turn off the lights_

 _(Cuando apagas las luces)  
_ _I get stars in my eyes_

 _(Estrellas surgen en mis ojos)  
_ _Is this love?_

 _(¿Es esto amor?)  
_ _Maybe someday_

 _(Quizá algún día)_

Los humanos decían que lo más valiente que puede hacer uno por alguien a quien ama, era dejarlo ir. Pero yo no quería dejarte ir, ¡YO NO TE IBA A DEJAR IR! Quizá se preguntarán todos por qué, por qué no te dejaba ir y me liberaba de las cadenas que me atan a ti… Eso es porque te amo. Y si Shizu-chan no es mío, no será de nadie más. El tiempo que pasaste conmigo, descubrí que también me amabas. Que también sentías la misma necesidad de estar conmigo pero, aunque tu subconsciente lo gritara fuerte, lo suficientemente fuerte como para dejarte sordo… ¡Eres demasiado necio como para hacerle caso!

No importaba dónde me encontrara, no importaba lo que estuviera haciendo o en el momento que fuera. Siempre que cerraba los ojos… Aparecías tú. Tus labios, tus manos, tu cuerpo, tus palabras, tu aroma. Todo tú estabas tan dentro de mí que no podía hacer otra cosa que no fuera el entrar a la resignación de que siempre estarías conmigo aún si nunca te volvería a ver.

Una lágrima inició su camino desde mi lagrimal hasta mi mentón, de nuevo ese maldito dolor se instalaba en mi pecho. De nuevo ese maldito nudo se formaba en mi garganta impidiéndome el hablar con claridad. Me quedé estático en la avenida, algo llamó mi atención a tal grado que sentí como algo se avivaba dentro de mí. Te vi de pie, al otro lado, mirándome.

Eso significaba… ¿La historia se iba a repetir? ¿Sería usado de nuevo por ti como tu recipiente, como tu desfogue? No quería que aquello pasara de nuevo, el pánico se comenzó a apoderar de mí y retrocedí al momento en el que tú te acercabas a paso decidido hacia dónde yo estaba. Quería huir. No podía moverme, ¿por qué causas ese efecto en mí? Suspiré quedándome de pie dónde estaba, a salvo de los coches, de las personas, de los humanos que curioseaban mi estado de ánimo. "¡No llores!" Me repetía mentalmente cuál mantra una y otra vez al ver que llegabas hasta dónde yo estaba.

– Cuánto tiempo, Shizu-chan. Yo pensé qu… – Me interrumpiste. Había olvidado cuánto amabas interrumpirme con la forma en la que sólo tú sabes y puedes hacerlo. Besaste mis labios como si fuera la primera vez que lo hacías, como si se te fuera la vida en hacerlo. De la forma en la que yo amaba que me besaras. "Perdóname, Izaya." Murmurabas a cada rato haciendo que mi corazón se encogiera y doliera al mismo tiempo. Estaba feliz, rebosaba de felicidad mientras devoraba tus labios y los mordía. Estaba triste, dolido, estaba roto y mi felicidad se escapaba por esas grietas. ¿Has visto cómo se escapa el agua de un recipiente con grietas, Shizu-chan? Bueno, lo mismo pasa con la felicidad que siento en éstos momentos.

 _I've got this scene in my head_

 _(Tengo esta escena en la cabeza)_

 _I'm not sure how it ends_

 _(No estoy segura de cómo termina)_

 _Is this love?_

 _(¿Es esto amor?)  
_ _Maybe someday_

 _(Quizá algún día)_

 _So don't turn on the lights_

 _(Así que no enciendas las luces)  
_ _I'll give you what you like_

 _(Te daré lo que te gusta)_

El tiempo ha transcurrido de nuevo, ahora ya no sólo son semanas o meses, ahora es casi un año y meses los que hemos llevado de aquella relación dependiente, de aquel amor enfermizo que a los dos nos mantenía con vida. Las percusiones regresaron, las maldiciones frente a los demás y el ser indiferente con el otro en presencia de mis humanos. ¡Es tan gracioso verte celoso, cuándo de todos ellos… Tú eres a quién más amo!

Ahora, solo las noches eran testigo de nuestras muestras de amor. Después de todo, no podíamos pregonar nuestro amor a plena luz del sol. Dos opuestos, dos diferentes, dos monstruos. Sólo somos tú y yo.

Así que, después de todo… Esto si fue un "Gana-Gana" a como estaba acostumbrado.


End file.
